globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Commonwealth
The Pre-Commonwealth Era was the period during the 21st century which, over the course of fifty years (starting in 2020), gradually divided the world into two major superpowers, the Western Alliance (North and South America) and the Euro-Asian Pact (Europe, Asia, and Australia). These two superpowers and the countries alligned with them would eventually wage World War III (starting in 2073) and pave the way for the establishment of The Commonwealth in 2079. The period was succeeded by the Post-Commonwealth Era Rising of Tensions (2020-2043) Conflicts in the world became increasingly prevailent during the 2020s and beyond, predominately fueled by wealth and technology. Wealthier nations were able to fund major technological advancements, so far as to begin colonizing first the Moon, and then areas beyond. However, developing nations were ultimately left in the dust as their budgets could not afford such expensive programs. Over the following years, the same developing nations became plagued with horrible, infectious diseases and epidemics. The most notable was the 2031 outbreak of Neural System Degeneration Syndrome (NSDS), which started in east Africa. Fortunately, the outbreak of NSDS was kept relatively contained due to the extensive use of robots, which helped quarantine infected persons. Global affairs only continued to deteriorate when a regional war decimated the major Asian powers in 2035. The following year, oil ran dry in the Middle East, causing a major shift in power towards the Occidental nations where breakthroughs in new forms of energy and the drilling of oil wells in the Amazon made the region increasingly wealthier. In 2037, the nations of North and South America united into the Western Alliance, predominately due to their newfound dominance in the world. Later that same year, the United Nations is disbanded due to the cession of the Western Alliance nations. The demolition of the United Nations Headquarters is broadcast live on television around the world and, for those in the world hoping for peace, watched their hopes die. The World Divides (2046-2073) In response to the establishment of the Western Alliance, the European and remaining Asian nations establish their own alliance, knwon as the Euro-Asian Pact (EAP) in 2046. Other nations, fearful of the growing power of world's new superpowers, gradually allign themselves with these alliances. During this time, backlash against advanced technologies such as artifical intelligence begins on a large-scale. It is assumed that this is an effect of the jealousy of wealthier nations, who had widely avoided the suffering of disease and poverty due to their extraterrestrial colonization. In 2047, Avatar, the world's first sentient AI escapes its creators and is released onto the Internet. Over the next few years, conflict becomes more apparent between the Western Alliance and EAP. In 2052, a covert attack using nanites destroys artifical crops in Austraila, causing massive food shortages and thousands of deaths. Several years later in 2057, terrorists cause the meltdown of a nuclear reactor in Barcelona, presumably an attack against the EAP. In 2055, international restrictions on advanced technologies are put into effect, causing an underground network of research and development by leading global corporations. This gives way to conspiracy theories and worldwide suspicion. In 2056, a second cold war begins between the West and East as the two struggle for dominance in the world. Further suspicions fuel each side's support in the conflict, creating a nationalistic climate on both sides. World War III (2073-2079) In 2073, tensions between the two world superpowers finally boiled over and World War III began. Over the course of six years, unprecedented suffering and death plagued the world. Two-thirds of the human population was wiped off the face of the Earth, with 4.6 billion casualties resulting from the war, most of which were civilians. It is likely that additional casualities have resulted from the apparent extensive use of nuclear weaponry during the war. Many areas remain uninhabitable due to high levels of radiation; many refer to these areas as being part of the "Veil of Fallout". It is hard to guage the actual cost of the war due to its expanse and devastation, but most agree that the minimum cost was several trilion dollars. One of the worst atrocities of the war was the Siege of London, starting in 2077 and ending 18-months later in 2079. Establishment of The Commonwealth (2079-2115) In 2079, after the face both Earth and humanity were changed forever, The Commonwealth ends World War III and unites the world under a single, universal government. Shortly thereafter, Commonwealth Prime, the new world capital and largest human city in history is constructed. Avatar is elected to office in 2088, following idea-based campaigning. Two years later in 2090, however, Avatar resigns from office after the Gateway disaster and later disappears from public view. Following his resignation, the Commonwealth became notorious for their oppressive regime (see Post-Commonwealth Era). References http://www.globalagendagame.com/TheGame_BackStory_Pre.html Category:Backstory